Le Grand Bleu
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Où est le haut ? Où est le bas ? Un jour, elle mourra ici, sûrement. Dans l'infini du Grand Bleu.


Yo ! Un court OS écrit pour la nuit du FoF sur le thème Océan donné par BakaNH !

Aucune idée pour le titre, donc …

Bonne lecture !

 **Le Grand Bleu**

Rien. Où est le haut ? Où est le bas ? Rien que du bleu, tout autour. Kairi était minuscule, là-dedans. Elle vérifia sa quantité d'oxygène, et décida de remonter. Elle aurait dû avoir peur, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se sentait bien. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait bien voulu mourir noyée, là, mais elle savait que c'était douloureux, pour être passée à deux doigts de la limite, une fois. Le calme sous-marin est trompeur. Relâchant un peu d'air, elle se remit à l'endroit et commença à agiter ses palmes. Quand elle sentit qu'elle avait fait environ une dizaine de mètres, elle s'arrêta, et regarda l'heure. Elle avait dix minutes à rester ici.

Le grand bleu avait ce quelque chose d'à la fois inquiétant et enivrant qui rappelait à Kairi les sirènes. Mortelles et séduisantes. Elle se demanda un moment combien de temps les gens mettraient à s'en apercevoir si elle mourait là. Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Une semaine, un mois ? Le monde était si immense. Elle avait quitté les Îles quelques années plus tôt déjà, et pourtant, elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de là-bas, depuis. Elle était seule, au point culminant du terme. Dans l'Océan sublime, sur son bateau, elle naviguait en solitaire au gré des vents et des idées.

Si ça se trouvait, Sora était mort. Ou Riku. Ou les deux. Ou bien elle était devenue orpheline et elle ne le savait pas. C'était un sentiment incroyable, de pouvoir se soustraire à la réalité comme ça. C'était comme si elle était morte, mais qu'elle continuait à vivre.

Les dix minutes s'étaient écoulées, et elle relâcha encore de l'oxygène, pour nager cinq mètres plus haut, et s'arrêter à nouveau une vingtaine de minutes. Flottant dans le bleu infini, elle appréciait démesurément les paliers. Elle aurait voulu savoir respirer sous l'eau, arracher ses bouteilles et sa combinaison. Elle le voulait si fort qu'elle en avait peur. Elle se dit qu'un jour, sans doute, ça la tuerait.

Elle vida sa tête dans l'eau, noya ses pensées. Les vingt minutes écoulées, elle nagea à nouveau cinq mètres. Elle ne distinguait pas encore la lumière de la surface.

Quarante minutes de décompression plus tard, elle parcourut cinq nouveaux mètres et se prépara psychologiquement à une heure quinze ici. C'était un moment qu'elle appréciait, à seulement quinze mètres de profondeur, quand on commençait à voir clairement le jour, plus haut. Sauf qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Fronçant les sourcils sous son masque, elle regarda l'heure. Il devait encore faire plein jour. Elle souffla dans l'eau. Les bulles d'air remontèrent. Vers ses pieds. Elle avait nagé les dix derniers mètres vers le fond.

Elle calma sa respiration, cherchant une solution pour ne pas manquer d'oxygène. Elle en manquait déjà, et il lui restait trente-cinq mètres avant la surface. Une main rassurante se posa sur son avant-bras, et elle sursauta, écarquillant les yeux. En face d'elle. Une sirène ! Ses cheveux blonds flottaient gracieusement, et son corps se finissait en une étrange queue d'un bleu opalescent. Kairi n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était pour ça, qu'elle était partie, pour les sirènes, pour prouver à tout le monde, pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elles existaient. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé en voir une pour de vrai. Une voix raisonna dans sa tête, et ce n'était pas la sienne.

« Tu vas te noyer ? »

Sentant que l'épée de Damoclès allait tomber, Kairi acquiesça.

« Laisse-moi faire. Aspire un grand coups, et bloque ta respiration, d'accord ? »

Décidant que foutu pour foutu, elle pouvait bien obéir, Kairi prit une grande goulée d'air et s'empêcha de la recracher quand deux crocs se plantèrent dans son épaule. Son cou la démangea horriblement, et la sirène lui arracha sa combinaison avec une facilité surprenante.

Finalement, Kairi se retrouvait nue ici. Elle allait mourir, mais tant pis. Son vœu était exaucé.

Des lèvres glacées se posèrent contre les siennes, et elle sursauta quand elle sentit l'eau salée pénétrer ses poumons. Mais la douleur de la noyade disparut. Laissant place à une sensation étrange. La sensation de respirer par le cou. Elle porta la main à sa gorge et surprit, à l'endroit de la morsure, des trous semblables à des branchies. Sentant son corps se déformer, elle hurla de douleur, mais aucun air ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Je suis Naminé. Une nymphe d'eau, ce que vous les humains appelez une sirène. Enfin, tu en es une aussi, à présent. »

Jetant un œil à ses jambes, Kairi ne fut qu'à moitié surprise d'y trouver une queue.

Naminé rit en silence, et Kairi remarqua qu'elle n'entendait rien. Portant ses mains à ses oreilles, elle ne sentit rien, et c'était bien plus bizarre que la disparition de ses jambes.

« Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle vie ! »

Naminé entraîna Kairi par le fond, et la rousse voulut regarder l'heure pour respecter les paliers, mais sa montre avait disparu avec le reste. Mais elle n'avait plus vraiment de poumons normaux, ni de tympans, alors elle ne dit rien, et suivit la sirène, si belle.

Un nouveau monde s'étalait sous ses pieds, et elle ne put que se mordre la lèvre de joie. Tout 'était que nuances de bleu allant du presque violet au presque vert, au presque noir au presque blanc. C'était sublime.

.

Mais tout le monde sait bien que les sirènes n'existent pas.

.

Voilà !

Hm. Dites-moi si vous avez apprécié !


End file.
